tuckerkeithfandomcom-20200215-history
Urns of Power
An Urn is a type of Greek pot. In God of War II it's a Magical item, found in hidden chests throughout the game that give you special abilities during Bonus Play through of the game on the same difficulty or lower. The following is a list of Urns found in the game and their effects. Urn of Gaia *'Effects:' You gain ten times the normal amount of Red Orbs. *'Location:' Rhodes Palace. *'How to Get:' There is a room with switches on each side of a gate, which requires you to move a small stone block with a golden bird statue on top of it onto the far switch in order to proceed. In order to obtain this urn, destroy the bird statue ontop of this block with any attack. Then move it into the room ahead, and before going straight ahead into the obvious gateway, take the block into the long hallway on the right. Move it down the hallway (away from the camera) and place the block close enough to the far wall so that you can climb to the top and obtain this Urn, as well as some red orbs within some other chests. Urn of the Gorgons *'Effects:' Weapons' attacks will turn enemies into stone on contact. *'Location:' Bog of the Forgotten. *'How to Get:' Once obtaining the Golden Fleece, return to the area with the conveyor belts, Fates statue, and Gorgon Gazing wall statues. Use the Golden Fleece on the walls and then press the button that appears on-screen to create a small "Freeze-bomb" that destroys the wall from which the gaze was coming from. The middle wall contains the urns, while the other two contain chests. Urn of Olympus *'Effects:' gives Infinite Magic. *'Location:' Lowlands Entrance. *'How to Get:' In the area where you obtain the Spear of Destiny, move the Fates Statue as close to the body of water as possible. Use the Amulet of the Fates Once this has been done, and swiftly move across both bodies of water to the platform that descends and creates spikes which block the room in front of you once you step on it. Quickly move into said room and open the chests to receive this Urn and some red orbs. Urn of Prometheus *'Effects:' Infinite Rage of the Titans. *'Location:' Inside Atlas *'How to Get:' While climbing Atlas, there's a spot where you must climb across a ceiling that has many large stalagtites hanging from it. Shatter one of them to reveal an opening in the ceiling. Climb up into it to find an alcove that holds a chest. The Urn is within the chest. Urn of the Fates Effects: Extends the time of your combo meter allowing longer combos and slows down enemies for a few seconds. How to Get: Achieve an overall ranking of "Mortal" or better in Challenge of the Titans. Urn of Poseidon Effects: Allows you to replace Cronos' Rage with Poseidon's Rage magic. How to Get: Achieve an overall rank of "Spartan" or better in Challenge of the Titans.